


Architectural Isolation

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hinduism, Light Dom/sub, Shinto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: Hanzo is an eternal grump, dedicated to wallowing in his self-inflicted solitude even as he feels like he's missing important elements in his life. Symmetra wants to exert a very specific kind of control over someone else. A misunderstanding over differing December traditions gives the two of them an excuse to figure out how they can help each other.





	Architectural Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> I fully admit that my knowledge of Shinto and Hinduism is lacking. I tried to do more than just the bare minimum of research, but I welcome any corrections people have and if I’m being inappropriate or insensitive with any of my cultural references I will remove them as soon as possible. I also don’t speak Hindi or Japanese and unlike German I don't have any familiarity with them, so sorry, but no bilingual bonuses here since I don't want to butcher the language.

“Your decorations are out of place.”

Hanzo Shimada started and blinked rapidly. He’d been looking down at the street as he walked towards his residence, not heeding the people around him any longer than was needed to avoid stepping into them. He was surly like that: deriving enjoyment from his solitude and exile took practice and he’d certainly had enough time to perfect the art of sulking.

Now, though, he was forced to acknowledge someone else as he turned his gaze upward. A woman not much shorter than himself stood at the foot of the stairs leading up to his apartment complex. Like everything else in Utopaea, the building was colored in wide swathes of too-bright gold and unblemished white that shimmered and flowed across the smooth material like an ocean wave, manipulated by technology Hanzo had no interest in understanding.

The woman herself was similarly dressed in shades yellow ochre and snow, the gold providing accent to the edges of the white material: a circle of the shining metal color at the top of her porous leggings, three such colored lines pointing downward on her top and starting from a gold patch over her left breast. Her entire left arm was even covered in an extravagant aurous material that mimicked human musculature. On second thought, Hanzo supposed he wasn’t in a position to judge her. He had delicate ankles, despite the amount of walking he engaged in. At least her holographic visor and her blue crystal earrings were comparatively subdued, even if she _had_ to secure the headwear with golden connective material.

The woman met his gaze up and down her clothing and snapped her fingers for his attention. “Focus, if you would. I have must to discuss with you.”  

Hanzo was tempted to ignore her. But then she’d probably just cause further trouble: it was better to get this over with so he could return to his isolation. Begrudgingly, he met her eyes, nearly as dark as her skin, and inclined is head slightly.

“What do you want?”

She returned his gesture with one of her own, smoothly inclining into a full-waist bow with one hand before her stomach and the other extending out to her right and slightly behind her. “Satya Vaswani, representative of the Vishkar Corporation.”

Ah. An employee from the megacorporation that owned and operated Utopaea. Hanzo dearly hoped that he wasn’t about to be evicted again: even with the funds he’d appropriated from the Shimada clan before his departure, moving from city to city frequently would be financially taxing. And inconvenient.

“And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Satya Vaswani?” Hanzo did not bother to disguise his annoyance, curling his lips into a frown as he spoke. The more aloof he presented himself, the less he was molested by bystanders on his travels. It had worked for him so far and he saw no reason to stop it now. The last time he had allowed himself to be committed to someone…

No. If he thought about that now, he’d fall into a pit of self-loathing he’d never get out of.

The Vishkar employee rose from her bow. If she was annoyed by his insolence, she did not show it. “Your decorations outside of the entrance to your communal residence. They are out of place. They do not orient themselves with the visual style of the city as a whole, or even their immediate surroundings.” She pointed to one of the objects in question: a basket-like bound straw mat holding three bamboo shoots at differing heights, flanked by pine clippings with flowers at the base and placed in front of the right side of the stairway. An identical object stood on the opposite side.

“Their colors, brown and green and light yellow, do not conform with the established pattern of Utopaea. I would ask that you remove them.”

Hanzo did not want a confrontation. His surliness did not translate to scrappiness: his discipline was the result of a great deal of patience and meditation, not bottling in anger until it poisoned him against interaction. “They are _kadomatsu_ , integral parts of my belief system’s New Year celebrations. They provide succor to the _kami_ of my homeland. I trust that Utopaea does not discriminate against religious practice?” He wished he hadn’t left his bow in his home, but he supposed he couldn’t walk around visibly armed with an antiquated weapon. That would be silly.

“I am not here as a representative of Vishkar, Mr. Shimada. My business here is personal.” Symmetra’s tone was relaxed, but Hanzo took a step back, hands balling into fists as he widened his stance.

“An assassin? My clan’s standards must be falling if they thought _you_ sufficient to destroy me, even unarmed as I am. I will not surrender.”

The Vishkar woman raised her hands in a placating gesture, though Hanzo took no solace from that: her left arm could conceal all sorts of weapons. “Hanzo Shimada, I assure you that Vishkar has no interest in your death. You are quite safe. My contact with you is altogether more banal.”

She took a step towards him, and Hanzo felt himself relax. He did not trust this woman, but he knew enough about this city that she wouldn’t be able to murder him unnoticed. If he was, he could take some comfort in the fact that the police would investigate his death, link it to Ms. Vaswani, arrest her, bring her to trial, and then let her off scot-free on a technicality.

Hanzo hated his imagination sometimes. “Do not say my name outdoors. What brings you before me, Ms. Vaswani?”

She lowered her hands. Hanzo could make out the tiniest relaxation of her shoulders: the first indication that this woman was anything but polished glass, disguising all stress. “Truthfully, while I have no desire to inhibit your ability to practice your faith, it would be a falsehood for me to claim that your decorations are not jarring to the eye in the context of this city’s design. Fluid though Utopaea may be, small errors such as this can...inhibit the city’s uniformity.”

“That is not my concern.”

“Allow me to explain. May I speak with you inside?” Alarm bells rang in Hanzo’s mind. She could still be trying to kill him, or blackmail him, or otherwise inflict harm upon his person. But above it all, a tiny voice that he knew to be part of himself whispered back. _Come on. Some socialization will not hurt. It might be fun. And if you make her miserable, she might leave you alone faster and know not to bother you again. It’s better than letting her get hurt._

“Very well.”

* * *

“How did you discover who I am?” Hanzo didn’t give Symmetra the space to get a good look around his home, standing in front of her whenever he could. If he was going to kick her out, he would prefer that she see as little of his apartment as possible. Being on the third floor would generally discourage theft, but in Utopaea space was fluid. And even for how advanced it was, this place was easy on his funds. He’d prefer to put off having to move as long as possible: being here for the two months he had been was almost a record length of time in one place for the elder Shimada.

“You are the heir to a substantial fortune and significant influence and many parties have a vested interest in your status. We are but one of them.” Symmetra inclined her head, and Hanzo thoughtlessly let her pass, distracted by her story. Before he could call her out, she had seen fit to let herself sit on one of his chairs by the bedroom. “Vishkar designs a great deal of products, including surveillance systems that can come bundled into our architecture projects. For a man in exile, you do little to hide your tracks. Financial records, geographical data, facial recognition, psychological profiles...almost every time you change locations, someone has identified you within the week. The most difficult time you gave anyone was when you fled to Hawaii. _That_ nearly took us a month to track you down, and by the time we found you in New Zealand, one of our competitors had already staked you out.”

“Why? Does Vishkar not have a presence in the United States?”

“Oh, Vishkar certainly does. But anything worth investing in Hawaii sank along with the entire island chain decades ago. When I speak of you ‘fleeing to Hawaii’, I refer to the weeks you spent bouncing between what few Pacific islands remain in the manner of an early Polynesian settler.”

“Ah. I had forgotten.” Hanzo let out a single laugh, then nearly choked. He hadn’t heard himself do that in months: he couldn’t even remember what had last prompted it. He felt something swelling up in the pit of his stomach, but he wasn’t sure if it was fear, pain, or something else. Hanzo needed to change the subject. Nursing his loneliness was easier than trying to forge a new connection.

“I suppose that answer is simple enough. I must be more diligent to disguise my path in my travels, then: this may explain why Shimada assassins find me with such ease.”

“Well, the bow you carry almost everywhere is not exactly inconspicuous, Mr. Shimada. Although it may disguise you should you hide yourself among a theater group. I heard that Kabuki is making a comeback.” Symmetra’s eyes sparkled with amusement, the first sign of emotion she’d yet betrayed. Hanzo could not help himself, and laughed again. This time, his choking was audible, and he turned away so that she could not see him smiling. He turned, and Symmetra could not disguise the smugness in her eyes. She knew what was going on.

His mind raced once more. _This is good. You’re having a good time. Don’t mess this up. Unless you want to. It’s harder to hurt people if they’re not close to you._ “So, Ms. Vaswani…” She raised a hand, and he stopped himself.

“Please, call me Symmetra. That is my operative name as a Vishkar employee.”

It was Hanzo’s turn to look incredulous. “I was under the impression that you were here on personal business... _Symmetra_. Why resort to code names, then?” He refused to debase himself with base rudeness to drive her off. But the comfort of his own thoughts called him to push her away no matter what. It was better for both their sakes.

She pursed her lips, and Hanzo thought for a moment how sweet they might taste on his. Then he thought about how badly he had screwed up the last time he’d loved someone. And he was still angry at her.

“It reminds me of my place. As should yours, Hanzo.” He hadn’t given her permission to use his first name, and he was slightly put-off by the willingness with which she spoke it. But he could respect her confidence.

“And how do my _kadomatsu_ fit into ‘my place’, Symmetra?”

“Ah. That was...tactless, I admit. I apologize for my lack of consideration: my intention was not to offend.”

“I accept your apology. But why point it out at all, then?”

“My explanation is quite simple. I find it distasteful when objects are not properly ordered. I did not intend to imply that you should not be free to practice your end-of-year celebration. Vishkar, as a policy, does not support any discriminatory practices.” Symmetra’s final sentence was delivered as robotically as possible. Even someone as cold as she was clearly got sick of repeating corporate taglines often.

“That is fair.”

“Personally, I am not fond of ostentatious celebrations. Crowds...discomfort me. But I enjoy the recitations during festivals such as _Gita Jayanti_. Vishkar is sponsoring the Utopaea celebrations this year.”

“Truly?"

“Indeed. Our outreach program is organizing the children’s theater performance and _Gita_ recital. The hardlight props are my own design. It is preferable to the consumerism of Christmas: that has been commercialized to infamy.”

Hanzo nodded. There was more to Symmetra than he thought. She was not _completely_ disruptive to his life as a wanderer. But he was committed to his sulking. He was too set in his ways to change. Surliness gave him security and control.

“We are more similar than you would like to admit, Hanzo.” He scowled, but didn’t respond. She had made herself comfortable in his home, called him out by name, and now called them two sides of the same coin? He would be angry if he wasn’t so impressed.

“Order and discipline. That is the only way to live.” The words hung heavy in the air. Hanzo knew that this was a catalyzing moment. What he said now might get her out of his life for good and leave him in peace, or draw her further into his vortex of self-pity.

Given his predilection for the latter, his words surprised him. “I sense a kindred spirit.”

Hanzo was shocked. Rather than invite her to depart, he had just pulled Symmetra closer to his sphere of comfort and told her she was welcome. Well, he hadn’t done so in so many words, but his meaning was clear. And the awkwardness was palpable. Had his mouth let slip what he really wanted to be true, no matter what his mind told him? Had he found someone he had finally decided to not push away?

Symmetra said nothing, merely removing her visor and placing it on the bedside table in front of her. The holographic light flickered and faded until it was nothing more than a set of connective parts loosely made whole. Hanzo stared down at her from his elevated position, and she rose to meet his height.

Before he could think about how stupid he was, he leaned forward and kissed her.

She didn’t recoil, slap, or protest. He, in turn, found himself bringing his hands up to her cheeks to deepen the kiss, breathing heavily against her skin. She smelled of autumn leaves and rich earth, and Hanzo was suddenly self-conscious about the last time he’d washed.

A cold hand touched his and Hanzo drew away. Symmetra had placed her left hand on his wrist, pushing the limb down. “Not an unwelcome development. And not unexpected, either. I-”

“Quiet.”

Symmetra went silent. Hanzo made out a subtle crease near the corners of her eyes: she was enjoying this.

“I do not like it when people disrupt my solitude.”

“I can tell.”

“I do not like how you have inserted yourself into my life, even this briefly.”

“I can tell.”

“And I certainly do not like being forced into making decisions.”

“I can tell.”

“But before I wonder what happens next, I’m going to _fuck_ you, _Symmetra_.”

Symmetra raised her right leg, showing off her the dark skin of her thigh as she pressed her knee against his crotch.

“ _I can tell_.” She whistled and batted her lashes up at him, playing coy but keeping the hard edge in her eyes that told him that she wouldn’t let him walk all over her so easily. Hanzo could tell she was playing up his ego. She was a quick learner.

“Get undressed.” Now that he was focused on her body, rather than his desire to grump in peace, he could appreciate just how shapely she was. Certainly, the way her chest strained against her top was pleasant, especially with how it creased between her breasts from the size, but the truest beauty lay on her bottom half.

It was impossible for her choice of clothing to be unintentional. The combination of her top design and the leggings that went halfway up past her knees drew attention to her gloriously chocolate-brown thighs, leaving them completely exposed to the wind and his hungry eyes. Her hips smoothing out in an hourglass figure wider than her shoulders only intensified Hanzo’s confidence in his hypothesis. Symmetra knew that her finest physical features were her hips, thighs, and rear. Hanzo had to agree.

Symmetra stood firm. She had not begun to undress, crossing her hands below her chest instead. “I think not. I am functionally exposed, and will be able to remove my clothing more quickly when my time comes. You, with your heavy parka, pants and boots will not. I suggest you begin disrobing first.” Hanzo glared at Symmetra but complied, snapping buttons and pulling zippers as he struggled to rid himself of his jacket. He grunted, growing impatient with the many straps and nuances of his clothing. It was good for locking in heat: when it came to quick removals, he needed more time. Anticipating frustrated sex did his concentration no favors, but after what felt like an eternity, he got the heavy jacket off and managed to unlock and kick off his boots with the socks stuck in them. With the straps removed, his pants fell more more swiftly, though they stalled and caught on his erection.

Then it was done. He still had on his boxers, but his shirt had gone off with his jacket, and his pants, socks, and boots were scattered across his bedroom floor. And with how his erection was swelling in his underclothes, he could guess they wouldn’t be on him much longer.

“As I suspected. Six minutes and forty-seven seconds. Allow me to demonstrate.” Hanzo had almost forgotten Symmetra was right next to him. He was not embarrassed by his nakedness: he knew he was in peak physical form.

But for some reason, the way Symmetra looked at him made him self-conscious, as if he might not be worthy of her enjoyment. And Hanzo _never_ doubted his own abilities, even when he doubted his character. Before Vaswani, however, Shimada found himself deferring to her unspoken judgement.

_I am pleased, for now. Pray that this does not change._

“Sit down on the bed. Remove your undergarments.” He didn’t hesitate to obey. It seemed...right to listen to her. He would not let her get carried away, but Hanzo had to admit that letting go of the control he had held onto so desperate for ages was proving to be very exciting. He would follow for now.

Symmetra, meanwhile, stood in front of him at full height. Her eyes were closed, but her face betrayed no struggle or effort from concentration. Then, she began to move. Hanzo had heard of classical Indian dance but had never witnessed it himself. He himself was practiced in rudimentary _Sōran Bushi_ , though its fishing origins had never been relevant to his life as the scion of a powerful crime organization.

Symmetra danced as if she had done so every day of her life, her body moving in sync as one long coordinated thread of muscle. A hip gyration gave her momentum to bend a leg and spin on the other, wrists weaving in half-circles in front of her before rising with her arms into a crescent-moon shape against the back wall. The momentum from moving her hands upward let her spin once more, and she extended her right leg backward and up towards her sky-raised arms, balancing herself on a single set of toes for a split-second of perfect posture. Just when Hanzo thought she might begin to falter, she brought her leg down and used the velocity to swing her left leg outward before bending it upward so that her knee was pressed to her chest, arms forming circle with her head at the center.

She held the pose for a moment and Hanzo gawked. The white shorts beneath her top, occupying the space between her stomach and thighs, were hanging loosely around her toes on her left leg. How had she even removed them? He’d been watching her the whole time, unless…

“How?”

Symmetra raised her eyebrows. “I have danced my entire life. You would be surprised at what peak flexibility enables one to do. Now…” She gestured to the clothing hanging from her toes. “Remove them.”

He was baffled when he complied, extending his hands to roll the covering off of her toes and lay it on the bed next to him. Something in her tone told him that she _must_ be obeyed, at least as far as their little dalliance went.

“Good.” Symmetra smiled, and resumed her dance. Hanzo wasn’t sure what to keep track of: the issue was not that she moved many body parts at once, for she was consistent in keeping only the barest minimum of her limbs in motion at any one time. The problem was that his archer’s mind kept incorrectly anticipating where she would next employ her momentum in her body’s flow. He would see her roll her hips and expect a spin, but she would carry the energy to her shoulders and bring the movement out to a gesture at the tip of her fingers, staying stable the whole while. Symmetra would raise a leg and he would foresee it bending into a rest pose, only for her to raise the rest of her body with her into a back or front-flip.

It was after one such backflip that she straightened herself and was suddenly much more exposed. She had somehow slid her top over her head when upside-down, using the curve of her back as she stood upright to force her clothing down past her arms until it was held in the grasp of her mechanical hand. Symmetra’s undergarments were colored white and gold, same as her outer clothing: a stringy gold-trimmed bra with white cups and a pair of similarly-distributed panties. Hanzo gulped: she was _very_ flexible, and those limbs were more powerful than their svelte outline would suggest.

She didn’t have to say anything this time, merely incline her head towards her outstretched hand grasping her top. Hanzo’s independence made him inimical to being ordered about, but Symmetra Vaswani demanded control and the skill she wielded certainly meant that she had earned it. Perhaps he could accept this arrangement, he reasoned, as he reached out and took the clothing from her.

“I have...never witnessed anything like that before.” Hanzo allowed the awe he felt to creep into his voice. She merited an open display of recognition of her talents.

Symmetra bowed again, the same way she had when she had introduced herself to him less than an hour ago. In that context, her repeated motion was more than a little amusing, as if she _weren’t_ nearly naked. “Indeed you have not. The hand motions were initially _Kathak_ , but the leg movements are my own innovation.” She stepped forward and slid her hands behind her back, grasping the hook of her bra.

“The flow and control offered by dance is unparalleled,” she started, unclicking the bra and letting it drop. Large coal-black nipples, standing out even darker in the sea of brown on her breasts, caught on the cup of her bra as it fell, giving her tits the opportunity to bounce from the force. She slid her thumbs between the string of her panties and her wide hips. “And if there is one thing that I pursue above all others…” Symmetra continued, pulling the strap and letting her undergarments slide down and off of her toes. “It is _control_.”

Hanzo nodded. He understood her drive and he did not share it, but he was happy to be a part of it. He could see her approaching him and he wordlessly leaned back until he was lying flat on the bed. Symmetra crawled forward, brushing her fingers over the hard flesh of his abdomen and chest, before coming to a rest with her knees past his head. She loomed over him, breasts hanging low and blocking his view of her face until she leaned forward and brought her slit closer to his mouth.

“And right now, _you_ are under my control.” She slid another inch towards him and his nose bounced against the bare skin above her lips. “I do not need to tell you what to do, do I?”

No, she did not. Resting his nose above the skin covering her clitoris, Hanzo planted his tongue under her labia and slid upwards, wiggling the organ from side to side, trying to coax a quiver or a stammer from Symmetra. She granted him none, but he could definitely feel her tense around him. At the top of his lick, he tilted his tongue towards his nose and pressed it to her clit, and Symmetra let out a gasp and gripped the sheets near his head just a little bit tighter. He smiled and pressed further, swirling his tongue around the covered bud that he knew would break her concentration, flicking it back and forth before sucking on the bundle of nerves. To her credit, Symmetra didn’t say anything, merely bringing her thighs closer to his head and moving her hands to rest in his hair. She wasn’t even breathing heavily. Hanzo would have to work harder.

Lowering his tongue, he curved it upward and slotted it underneath the crest of her slit, pressing backwards against the top of of her cunt and fastening his lips around her pubic mound. Still, her resolve didn’t waver: her thighs pressed closer in, brushing against his hair, but Symmetra’s only response was to let out a long, slow exhale as he sucked at her cunt. Puffing his cheeks out, Hanzo hummed into her skin, letting the vibrations well up from his throat, radiate out across his lips, and penetrate into her nerves. The salt of the sweat beading her pelvis stung his taste buds, but he kept up the pressure, concentrating on showing her exactly what he was capable of. His efforts bore fruit when she tightened her fingers in his black hair and he heard her teeth clench above him. She had to be close now, straddling the barrier between cumming and merely being stimulated with his mouth.

Hanzo broke away from her, giving himself a moment to breathe, pursing his lips into a whistle to blow air along the sides of the lips in front of him. He thought it a clever trick, but it wasn’t his masterstroke. Impatient, Symmetra hands began pulling him forward by his hair, prepared to shove him into her nethers if need be to give her the last little bit she needed to finish. He obliged, but shot her an angry glance that she met with confidence, looking down at him with a mask of self-control that he _knew_ was disguising how much fun this domineering was for her.

He rubbed his nose along her clitoris and her thighs tightened the smallest bit, now pressing hard against the side of his head: he had to be doing _something_ right. Still nuzzling into the top of her slit, he flicked his tongue out and dragged it along the bottom before pressing the muscle inside her and corkscrewing it, alternating the orientation each time he thrust his tongue in and out. A bead of sweat rolled down from Symmetra’s quivering nostrils and landed in his hair, but he didn’t let that stop him. When Hanzo noticed her loosen her grip on his head, a telltale sign that she was expecting his tongue to penetrate into her succulence, he elected to go a different route. All the better to bring her to a crashing orgasm with, if her faltering discipline was anything to go by. Resting his top row of teeth against her clit, he tensed his jaw, lightly applying pressure to the sensitive button as he dragged and twirled his tongue upwards and nipped gently at the sensitive bud. Given how good Hanzo knew it had to feel, she should have been reduced to a babbling, quivering sprawl of limbs and fired pleasure centers. Symmetra certainly felt her orgasm beginning to roll into her, but she wasn’t going to be reduced to putty from just a few licks and a bite, even if they were inventive.

Instead of breaking what remained of her composure, Symmetra merely smirked in muted satisfaction.  Pressing her thighs deeper against his head, she pulled ever-so-slightly at his hair to keep him buried between her legs and came, her ass pressing into his chest with all of the weight she deigned to muster. She did not cry out, gasp, or swear: the only sounds they could both hear were their out-of-sync breathing as her cunt spasmed and spurted onto his face, the warmth suffusing her body in waves with each twitch of her hips. Enveloped as he was in her pelvis, with his mouth locked onto her convulsing slit to drink in her orgasm, Hanzo still managed to look up at her face between her swaying breasts as she rode out her orgasm against his tongue, mouth, nose and teeth. She wasn’t even biting her lip, although she couldn’t disguise the sweat dripping down from her forehead or the swaying of her earrings that communicated the tension being released through her body.

“I will not lie. That was exquisite. But I can tell that you are yet unsatisfied, Hanzo.” Symmetra’s voice rang out for the first time in an eternity. Hanzo suddenly realized that she was expecting him to carry on a conversation as if she _hadn’t_ just got eaten out and was still currently sitting on the face of the man responsible.

Such discipline and control was rare indeed: if she wished to exercise it with him, he couldn’t refuse. Where had this woman been all his life? He swallowed down what remained of her climax and called up to her from between her legs. “And what do you intend to do about that, Symmetra?” She was referring to him by his first name, but something about referring to her by her operative title sounded right. It certainly elevated her authority over him, a prospect he found more exciting than terrifying.

Symmetra spread her legs and scooted backwards, managing to stay serene even through such an awkward movement. She didn’t speak until she had backed up to the point where her rear was pressing against his covered cock. “I enjoy power, Hanzo, not cruelty. I will of course _allow_ you to cum, though I suspect that you may have some different opinions on the degree to which I will direct what comes next.”

“You would be correct. But I confess that this has been…” Hanzo tried to find the words, but the way her ass was pillowing his clothed erection was more than a little distracting. That, and he didn’t trust himself to tell the truth.

“Exciting?” Symmetra laughed and ran her mechanical hand down his cheek to hush him with a finger on his lips. “Do not be embarrassed. A receptiveness to another’s control in intercourse is not a reflection of inferiority in other matters. You are an _extraordinarily_ magnificent man, Hanzo Shimada. My hope is that you interpret this new experience for what it is, rather than what you incorrectly assume it suggests about you.” She reached her right hand back behind her and slid it between his waistband and his stomach, index finger deftly circling the crown of his dick with the white-painted nails. “Please allow yourself to enjoy this. Part of acquiescing control is allowing another to take care of you. So I implore you...let me help you, Hanzo.”

She lifted the finger off of his lips, and he nodded. He wanted to thank her, but thought better of speaking. Symmetra took that as a cue to lift her hips up and sinuously crawl backwards, then flipped backwards off of the bed so that she knelt in front of him. Pulling on his leg, she shifted him so that he could rise into a sitting position.

“Allow me.” Symmetra hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and lowered them slowly, allowing the fabric to catch on every little curl of pubic hair or crease in his erection. The cotton gliding over his dick slowly, evoking the sensation of fingers drifting on it, was enough to keep him hard, to say nothing of the naked, gorgeous woman in front of him, darker than teakwood.

Finally, his boxers slid down to his ankles and his erection stood tall and firm, jutting upward from his pelvis. Symmetra looked it over, rolling his testicles in her right hand as if inspecting them. “Impressive. Perhaps I will not need to prepare you any further.” Without waiting for a response, Symmetra stood up in front of him and brought her mechanical hand down to the junction of her thighs, spreading herself wide enough for Hanzo to see a flash of pink between her cinnamon-colored folds. A string of her last orgasm hung between the two sides of her labia before snapping and falling down to the carpet with a small _plop_. “I am ready, if you are.”

“Of course.”

Symmetra smiled and leaned forward. He thought she was about to kiss him, but instead her lips brushed against his ear and she whispered, so softly that he wasn’t sure if he had imagined her words or not. “Do not be afraid, Hanzo. I anticipated and controlled for the risks.”

Hanzo had some interesting questions about what that meant, but he didn’t have time to dwell on them. With nary a grunt, Symmetra used her mechanical hand to hold herself open, resting the palm on the smooth skin directly above her slit, and brought the other to grasp Hanzo’s shoulder delicately. The only warning he got was a tapping on his shoulder: one finger, two fingers, three fingers, and then she lowered herself onto him.

Hanzo didn’t attempt to contain himself, closing his eyes and murmuring listlessly as Symmetra slid down onto him, herself gripping his shoulder tight enough that he knew she was holding herself back from moaning. He was focused on how she took him, feeling her walls stretch, shift, and part to accommodate his considerable girth. For all of Symmetra’s cold emotional exterior, her skin was certainly hot and sweaty enough to slide against him and Hanzo’s cock leached the warmth from her insides as she welcomed him deeper. He was an exceptionally disciplined man, but he had to admit it was difficult to resist reaching up to grab at her tits or rear.

“You may touch me, Hanzo. Carefully.” He obliged, bringing his hand up to her left breast and cupping his palm around the large, black areola, letting his other hand take hold of one of her ass cheeks and squeezing lightly. Trembling fingers ghosted in a loose circle around her breast. Hanzo’s grip tightened as he hilted himself fully inside of Symmetra, the head of his cock straining against her inner walls as she went flush against his pelvis, but he held himself back from digging into her breast. It wouldn’t do for him to mar her skin and she certainly seemed to appreciate his restraint, if her peaked nipples pressing into his hand were any indication.

She was gripping him well enough that he could envision orgasming and creampieing her, but he wasn’t going to reach his peak just lying there. Thrusting his hips up was not going to be an option, so Hanzo was completely at Symmetra’s mercy. Thankfully, she didn’t have any investment in his suffering, and he was free to bring his other hand to her considerable rear as she rolled back, lifted her hips up, and slid halfway off his dick, leaving just the crown of his cock inside, the rest of him slick with her. It was a strange position. Symmetra was lying parallel to the ground, but her legs were still bent in a kneel alongside his and for all intents and purposes she was still riding him, albeit laterally.

Symmetra dug her thighs into his, then pulled herself towards him to draw herself back onto his length, riding him horizontally. Her stomach tensed and her legs strained, but she didn’t waver or falter even though the effort of holding herself upwards and pulling her weight with her thighs had to be murder on her abs and legs.

He opened his mouth to speak, and she cut him off. “I am quite capable, thank you very much.” Hanzo gasped and hissed through his teeth as she fucked herself sideways on his cock. With barely a grunt, Symmetra raised herself back off of him, and he felt the cold air on his wet skin once again.

However unusual this position was, it felt _amazing_. Even at rest, the weight of her pelvis bore down onto him as he held her upright with his dick. When she moved, the top of her nethers rubbed against him and slid around the overhang of the topside of Hanzo’s cockhead, firmly rubbing the sensitive ridge at the bottom of the flared tip. Symmetra herself could feel his cock dragging against parts along the top of her pussy that she’d never stimulated before and the pressure was making it hard for her to breathe and keep up her momentum.

Symmetra kept moving in that odd position in an uneven, but comfortable rhythm, feeling him grind against the top of her nethers with his proud cockhead. Hanzo’s own back was starting to ache as he hunched over her, but Hanzo bit his lip and refused to complain. Symmetra had to be going through much more strain, and she was barely complaining. Even she had limits, however, and he could see the sweat running down her sides in rivulets that told him that she was running out of time to cum like this. He took his hand off of her rear with great reluctance and slapped it against the bud of her clitoris, rolling his nail against it in time with her cunt’s movements up and down his cock.

Symmetra had demonstrated heroic willpower in holding back from letting go and giving in to the pure, unadulterated pleasure of their their fucking. Biting her lip hard and furrowing her brow in deep concentration, she slid her cunt forward and backward on his dick fast enough for his balls to slap upwards against her ass, the pressure against his sensitive orbs leaving Hanzo gasping for air. But her body betrayed her and every time she pulled herself horizontally onto him her legs quivered a little bit more. At the rate she was going, Hanzo was definitely going to cum soon and the pressure only grew each time the crown of his dick dragged against the top of her nethers. He certainly hoped that Symmetra was about to get off, because he was definitely out of time: the pressure from her weight on him and the speed she was thrusting herself onto him was going to be enough.

When Hanzo came, it wasn’t with a single moment of eye-popping clarity and connection. Rather, it snuck up on him when she had pushed herself away from him and he felt her walls go against the grain of his tip. With a hoarse moan, he suddenly let loose, pulling Symmetra flush against his pelvis as he felt warmth blossom and spread from the dick he’d buried in her. He couldn’t see through her, but he could certainly tell when each burst of cum completed its journey out of him and into Symmetra, his member twitching through her stomach and his breath hitching with each spurt of seed entering the ebony beauty beneath him. So deeply invested was he in his own climax that Hanzo didn’t even notice Symmetra’s arms and legs loosen as her concentration broke and her own, smaller orgasm rippled through her, her cunt quivering on his cock. He got some satisfaction from dripping sound and the sensation of his fluid flowing back against him, confirmed by the cum seeping onto his dick and the carpet below where he was buried in Symmetra. He’d emptied his nutsack and filled her up so much that she’d overflowed back onto him and out onto the floor.

Symmetra allowed herself to breathe, head warm from the altered bloodflow to her skull from her off-horizontal position. The sensation of Hanzo letting loose into her had allowed her another release, though not wracking her with as much pleasure as his ministrations with tongue and teeth had. Still, Hanzo had earned praise.

“That was...a considerable load, Hanzo. I imagine you do not find much time to empty yourself.” Hanzo huffed and gasped in response, too tired for words. Symmetra’s arms, stomach, and legs burned with the desire to relax and she pulled herself into an upright position with grim effort, only to finally lose control and gasp heavily as she lay atop him, his dick still buried in her.

“What next?” Hanzo finally managed to speak. He’d just came, but seeing Symmetra atop him, with his cock buried in her, was warding off the exhaustion and refractory period that he expected at this point.

“Now?” Symmetra laughed and stroked Hanzo’s forehead before pushing him so his back lay on the bed, same as when she had ridden his face. “Now, we go again, but _you_ will take care of me once more. That was no small effort on my part and your turn to indulge me is overdue.”

Leaning forward, she lifted herself slightly off of Hanzo, reaching her right hand down to rub at his cum-covered cock with a few determined strokes. Her toes, meanwhile, poked and prodded at his testicles from her position kneeled atop him. Hanzo groaned, but felt himself stiffen again. “If that is your desire.”

“Indeed. Now, get atop me. My thighs, gorgeous as they are, have endured significant stress. I will need to relax for a time, during which I expect you to...how should I put it?” Symmetra tapped her chin with her mechanical hand, then pointed it upward in exaggerated epiphany. “Ah, yes. I expect you to plough me with everything you have, to fuck me with your considerable dick and fill me with even more of your load. Is that understood?”

Hanzo was exhausted, but his erection refused to go down now and he wouldn’t have it any other way, especially if she kept egging him on with taunts like that. If he and Symmetra were going to do this again, he’d have to leave an even better impression on her than he already had. With a tense smile, he grasped her by the waist, flipped her over onto her back on the bed, and pressed his nose to hers so that his brown eyes met her gold ones. 

“As you wish.” Hanzo punctuated the end of his sentence by thrusting forward into Symmetra, feeling her grip his cock on all sides, and let the sound of her calling his name fill his bedroom. The Gita recitations popping up across the city ensured that his neighbors wouldn’t notice an additional voice calling out from his room.

And to think it had all started with an argument over Shinto New Year’s traditions.

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun! I like this pairing, although I'm a multishipper for both characters (I enjoy Symmetra/Pharah and Symmetra/Junkrat, as well as Hanzo/Widowmaker and McHanzo), so it was great to get the chance to work on these two. I don't know when I'll get the chance to work on them again, but perhaps a double date is in the cards with a certain other pairing...
> 
> It's Gency. I'm talking about Gency. if you have any other ideas involving any of these characters, though, let me know!
> 
> If you enjoyed my work, you can find more of it at my tumblr (oh, wait, not anymore), [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke), or [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile). Drop me a line if there's anything you'd like me to work on!


End file.
